Swathmore Academy
by Blossom Burst
Summary: We all know who Kimberly Crawford is. She the girl on the cheer leading squad, hangs out at a karate dojo and goes to Seaford High. But what if she didn't go to Seaford and could care less about the Wasabi dojo. What if she went to Swathmore Academy and her best friend was Claire? And what if she had no idea who Jack Brewer was? Well you got complete and utter drama. First Kick Fic
1. Claire The Bully

**PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ!**

**Why hello there everyone! This is my first Kick (Or Jim and/or Kack xD) Fic. Heh, it rhymes. Well anyways Kim will be completely out of character for the first beginning of chapters. Considering she goes to Swathmore not Seaford. She becomes more 'Kim' like in the later chapters. Also expect her to be more proper. The rest of the characters will stay the same. Please enjoy! And I do not own Kickin' it even though why would anyone of us own it? ~Blossom Burst**

Goal(s) for this chapter: 1-3 reviews

Swathmore Academy

Chapter 1:

"Good Morning, Ms. Crawford and Ms. Reece" a small voice squeaked as the door slowly opened.

"Oh, good morning" Kimberly Nicole Crawford greeted the maid respectfully as she applied a bit of lip gloss on her lips.

"Good morning" Kimberly's roommate and best friend, Claire Patrice Reece said in a slightly annoying accent.

"I'll be out of your hair in a few moments" the maid squeaked again as she quickly made both of the girls beds. "Je pars maintenant, au revoir" she spoke in French quickly and closed the door slowly. French was required to be learned in the large academy.

"She squeaks too much" Claire commented as she grabbed a hair pin from her jewelry box and pinned it to the side.

"At least she means well" Kimberly smiled weakly as she picked up her small purse from the hook and grabbed her sweater which had 'Swathmore Academy' embroidered on the left side with the academy's insignia as well.

"Whatever" Claire said in a nonchalant tone as she grabbed her own purse not bothering to get her own sweater. Claire's eyes scanned the room making sure nothing was out of place. The dorm was plain with dark red painted walls and golden rug. Two make-up tables with two matching twin beds and two desks. Basically a double of everything, even two bathrooms. To Claire's approval everything was exactly where it was supposed to be.

"Shall we go now?" Kimberly asked as she opened the dorm's door.

"Sure" Claire said and let Kimberly leave first. Because, well they were best friends. They did everything together. Everything.

~*~Swathmore Academy~*~

"Isn't this that disgusting place those karate rats go too" Kimberly said holding her nose while walking into 'Falafel Phil's' with a disgusted look on her face.

"Yes, but FooFoo (FooFoo is her dog just in case you were wondering I made it up, just in case) needs her food" Claire laughed haughtily while Kimberly joined in. "Just on cue, there they are!" Claire exclaimed obnoxiously as she pointed to the door.

"And then- Why is she pointing at us" A boy with raven colored hair asked slowly as he blinked. He looked Hispanic, most likely Mexican.

"Well you are the dojo rats everyone talks about right!" Claire laughed loudly as she told Kimberly to go buy the food.

"Were not rats!" the African American boy out of the group fired back at Claire.

"Please" Claire laughed bitterly as she then pointed at the tallest in the group with the long wavy dark oak colored hair. "He's the perfect example"

"Tais-toi, Claire" Kimberly warned in a hushed tone as she grabbed FooFoo's lunch from the counter.

"Je l'ai eu sous le contrôle de" Claire insisted in a hushed tone as she continued. Kim hadn't even looked at the group since her back was turned. She wouldn't dare look at them. She would have to join Claire's ruthless bullying.

"Fine" Kimberly sighed as she kept her back turned to Claire and the so called 'Dojo rats'. Kimberly wasn't naturally mean. Actually she didn't even want to be mean. But because Claire was her friend it was sort of an obligation.

"Well aren't you going to do anything?" Claire glared at each one but stopped at the Mexican boy. "Well, hello there" Claire giggled as she twirled a piece of hair on her finger.

"Uhh" the boy twitched slightly.

"Claire" Kimberly hissed quietly.

"Shut up" Claire said without moving her mouth as she continued to try to flirt with the boy.

"Claire" Kimberly spoke a little louder.

"Shut up" Claire said in a sing song voice. "So anyways, what's the cuties name" Claire as the boy with the wavy oak hair.

"CLAIRE!" Kimberly screamed as she whirled around to face the oak haired boy. She fought back a blush. He was cute- well at least cute for a dojo rat. "Claire shut up!" she hissed loudly.

"Kimberly!" Claire glared at Kimberly. "Were leaving" she paused for a second while Kimberly stood there shocked. "NOW" she ordered as she stomped away to the door and slammed it.

"Uhh…okay" Kimberly muttered as she ran to the door but felt something catch her arm.

"Thanks Kim" the boy with the dark oak hair smiled. Kimberly stood there shocked.

"You're welcome…" she thought for a second. What's his name?

"Jack" he smiled as he let go of her arm.

"Well, you're welcome" she did a small wave as she quickly ran to the door and opened it. She ran out of the store but then stopped. Kim instead of Kimberly. "I like it" she giggled as she ran after Claire. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

~*~Swathmore Academy~*~

**So, I'm sorry this chapter was short but I wanted to know if anyone was actually interested in this. So please, please review! But I'm not going to beg you too. And please no flames ^_^". And yes in some way you could consider this a prologue. Love, ****Blossom Burst**  


P.S I understand mostly everyone reading this cannot understand French if you can't go on Google and Google, Google Translator. Whoa that's a lot of Googles.


	2. OC Form

Hey guys again! Sorry to say this isn't a real chapter update. But please don't leave yet! I need some for my next chapter and for furture chapters. I need someone to be Kim's new best friend, A love intrest for Kim other then Jack, and another best friend for kim. Here's the form.

Name:

Gender:

Eye color:

Hair color:

Height:

Family?(Optional):

Bio:

More details:

Past relationship with Kim(Optional):

Simple correct? Very. Please PM them to me. I will NOT accept any in the review box. Because personally, I wouldn't want others to be finding out I lost. Well thanks in advance


	3. Endearing

**Hello there everyone! It's me again but this thing isn't really important. I'm so glad you guys like this story so far OuO. You can't tell right now but I'm fangirling over the reviews. And to BTRROCKS'Rusher17Heartbeat (Sorry if I got that wrong .) I meant to say "I got it under control." Hopefully it makes more sense. And also too I-Luv-r5-and-Ross-Lynch I did make it short on purpose since I thought no one was going to read it and I did say you could consider it a prologue which is usually short. And this is my first attempt at making a story with this kind of theme so please excuse any mistakes. Anywhoies I wanted to tell you guys kick will probably come in the next couple of chapters but please don't expect it to happen right away. That's all ^_^. Thanks for helping me reach my goal too by the way OuO. Also if you sent a review about the O.C thing I deleted it. Please don't be mad or flame me .. I had to, considering I said I WOULD NOT ACCEPET ANY IN REVIEWS! So yeah. The winners are**

Goal(s) for this chapter: 3-4 reviews, 1 follow

Swathmore Academy

Chapter 2:

Endearing

* * *

Take that back it was a bad day after all. Cue Claire's rant in 3, 2, 1.

"KIMBERLY NICOLE CRAWFORD, HOW DARE YOU!" Claire screamed as she slammed the door to their dorm room. "YOU BETRAYED ME FOR A-A-A DOJO RAT!"

"WELL ATLEAST I WASN'T FLIRTING WITH ONE OF THEM" Kimberly shouted back. She didn't know what just happened to her but she felt a boost of confidence.

"HOW DARE YOU CRAWFORD!" Claire roared. "GET OUT, NOW!"

"THIS IS MY DORM TOO, REECE!" Kimberly fired back. "SO YOU GET OUT!"

"FINE!" Claire hissed loudly which almost compared to a scream. "BUT REMEMBER THIS, CRAWFORD WE ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS AND I PLAN ON MAKING YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!"

"GO AHEAD, BITCH, IT ALREADY IS!" Kimberly retorted as Claire slammed the door. Kimberly quickly covered her mouth with her hand as her eyes widened. She never swore in her entire life. Ever. She fell back a couple of steps and landed on the floor as she felt hot tears brimming in her eyes. She just lost her best friend, her roommate, her partner in every class. She lost the person she did everything with. All because of a dojo rat. She let out a couple of sobs for about 20 minutes. Her nose was red and so was her eyes, her cheeks were flushed and her hair was a mess. She sighed deeply as she looked outside. "Avery?"

_~*~Swathmore Academy~*~_

"Why did they have to make this place so god damn big" a girl with gingery long hair exhaled as she stared at the utterly confusing map. "Why make a map if it helps no one!" she screamed at the map as she threw it onto the ground with an angry twitch. "Die a long painful death, Mr. Map"

"Still the same childish, Avery I remember" a male voice chuckled from behind an old oak tree.

"I must be going crazy" Avery said with a shake of her head. "There is no possible way trees can talk"

"I'm not a tree" the tree said.

"Then why are you talking in that direction?" Avery asked still holding the conversion with the accused 'tree.'

"I'm not a freakin' tree!" the tree screamed as a tall boy appeared from behind the tree.

"Did you just give birth to my cousin?" Avery asked the tree.

"OF COURSE NOT!" the boy screamed.

"Hey, Jack!" Avery giggled as she gave her cousin a brief hug. "You do know you're not allowed on school grounds right?"

"I knew that" Jack said in a not-so-convincing tone.

"Right, if someone else catches you here will be toast!" she whimpered.

"Fine, I'll leave right-AVERY!" A long haired blonde scream as she came charging at the pair. Avery-being the quick thinker she is-threw jack in the air and somehow kicked him into the bush and stuck her head in quickly, god only knows how.

"Not a word" she hissed in a threating as she had an evil twinkle in her eye as she slowly pulled her head out. "KIMBERLY!" she squealed back as she embraced her childhood friend.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in so long!" Kimberly squealed. "Call me Kim, though"

"I know right!" Avery grinned.

"Wasn't there someone with you before?" Kim asked as she looked around for any other person near them.

"Well-OW!" the bush yelped.

"Did the bush just-NOPE!" Avery quickly interrupted as she kicked the bush.

"Well then…" Kim said awkwardly still examine the bush.

"Forget the bush, we need to catch up!" Avery quickly linked arms with Kim as she slowly dragged her in what was most likely the wrong direction. She turned her head for a minute and looked directly at the bush in a way that said get lost. Kim, still with her arm linked with Avery has a rather comical look on her face when a boy slowly came out of the bush.

"What just happened?" Kim asked.

"I'm not sure" Avery lied.

~*~Swathmore Academy~*~

"So how have you been doing" Kim asked slightly gingerly. It was a delicate subject to touch considering Avery's mother and father have recently divorced.

"Great actually, I got a free scholarship here" Avery beamed proudly.

"That's amazing" Kim breathed. A scholarship in this school was extremely hard to obtain. The majority of scholarships are mini geniuses.

"I guess" Avery said as she looked down at her feet and blushed a light rosy color.

"Oh Avery" Kim giggled as she turned the corner.

"So how have YOU been doing" Avery asked Kim while losing her grip a bit.

"Never been better" Kim lied and showed her a toothy smile. If there was ever a time she should thank god for being mostly like her father it would be right now.

"You sure" Avery questioned.

"Very" Kim answered.

"Really?"

"Yes" Kim answered slightly irked.

"Really?" Avery questioned once more but stretched out the word even longer.

"Yes" Kim hissed.

"Okay, sorry" Avery in a slightly hurt tone.

"Sorry, I'm just not in a good mood" Kim apologized as her expression softened.

"It's okay" Avery giggled in response. Avery was an extremely forgiving person. Maybe a bit too forgiving. "Wanna go skateboarding!?" Avery asked cheerfully as she turned around and grabbed Kim's hands.

"I don't know how too though*" Kim stated.

"Aww please!" Avery whined as she began to walk backwards and putting on her best puppy dog face.

"Fine" Kim sighed in defeat.

"YAY!" Avery cheered happily and ran to the end of the hallway. "You do know what a skateboard is right?" Avery said with a dead serious face. She underestimates Kim way too much.

"Yes, Avery" Kim sighed.

"Then let's hurry up!" Avery giggled.

"But I don't have a skate-" Kim didn't get to finish her sentence and suddenly a light green skateboard was shoved in her face.

"Now you do" Avery waved her hand dismissively when Kim opened her mouth to question her.

"Fine" Kim sighed as she turned in the opposite direction of Avery. "You're going the wrong way"

"Knew that!" she said cheerfully as she tailored and skipped in the opposite direction.

"How the heck did she change so much" Kim sighed as she chased after the girl with no sense of direction.

~Swathmore Academy~

"See ya, Rudy!" Jack Brewer called as he pushed the door open while gripping his skateboard.

"Bye Jack!" Jack's sensei, Rudy called as he played with his cat, Tip-Tip. Tip-Tip was your everyday regular calico with brown eyes and a tail that rivaled a Persian's. Jack walked out of the small dojo and into the buzzing mall. Valentine's Day was around the corner no shocker there was still some idiot running around the mall trying to find the 'perfect gift'. Even though there was probably none.

"Idiots" Jack muttered under his breath as he dropped his skateboard onto the ground and skated as fast as he could out of that mall without getting caught. Not to mention he did it successfully. "Finally" Jack yawned as he stretched and open the front door to the indoor skate park. Loud rock music blasted from the speakers while the occasionally moan or whimper was let out.

"I can't!" a girl with honey blonde long hair whimpered.

"Yes, you can" a girl with long ginger like colored hair encouraged the blonde... He shifted uncomfortably as he saw their outfits. _Swathmores. _Was the only word that came to mind. He forced a smile onto his face as he approached the girls who looked as if they needed some encouragement.

"Do you guys need some help?" Jack asked as kindly as he could as the two girls whipped their heads to face him. He was shocked at the ginger haired girl's face. Avery? But of course he was ignored.

"Yes you can" Avery said.

"No I can't" Kim hissed.

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"YES!" Avery screamed.

"Ha" Kim giggled.

"DO YOU NEED SOME HELP!?" Jack screamed as loud as he could

"Skate rat!?" the blonde exclaimed in surprise as the ginger haired girl smiled warmly.

"Hey, Jack!" Avery greeted but was ignored by him.

"Swathmore?" he teased. He knew she knew his name. He was met with a huff, a kick in the shin and a growl as the blonde stomped away.

"You know each other?" Avery asked as Jack winced at his shin.

"Damn, that girl can kick" he muttered as he limped a bit.

"Are you okay?" Avery asked, clearly concerned.

"Peachy" Jack growled.

"Don't blame me" Avery huffed.

"Sorry, I do know her though" Jack answered. "I met her while she was with a another snotty girl with long blonde hair"

"Claire?" Avery asked.

"I think" Jack responded.

"Well then" Avery taped her chin like she was thinking.

"Hello, still here!" Jack waved his arms in front of her face.

"Sorry" Avery said sheepishly.

"It fine it's swat-" Jack began but was quickly cut off by a loud voice.

"Nous partons, maintenant!" Kim screamed as she grabbed Avery arm and glared and Jack as he sent her a cheeky smile. She scanned him. She started from his head to his feet and then reversed the process. She scoffed loudly, as if she was saying "You not good enough for me". She quickly dragged Avery out and slammed the door. The music immediately stopped as people stood there in shock of the noise.

"Cute" he said quietly to himself as he let out a chuckle. He had to admit, she was different from the other girls he had met from Swathmore. Half of them wanted him dead and the other wanted to sleep with him. But she was different. She wanted nothing to do with him. He knew she thought he was scared of her but it just made her more attractive. It was adorable. Not it was cute. No it was endearing. Yep that was the word.

_"Endearing"_

* * *

Sorry I'm so late and it's so short OnO. But I have been under a pile of homework and I already have to study for my MCAS. Next chapter will be a lot longer. PINKEY SWEAR! 1 O.C down 3 to go. O.C winners are…

KawaiiGirl2091

Ketta4ever

BehindTheseCastleWalls

I still need one more so please enter O.C form on 2 chappy!

Also to KawaiiGirl2091, sorry I tweaked your charcter a bit.

Love ya,

~Blossy Bursty :3


	4. Let's Just Skip Too The Drama

_I so need a schedule so I won't be this late at updating. I've already started working on the next chapter so hopefully it will be out in a week or less. But enjoy~!_

_Goal(s) for this chapter: 4-7 reviews, 1 follow and 1 favorite_

_Swathmore Academy_

_Chapter 3:_

_Let's Just Skip Too the Drama_

"I thought you were going to bite his head off" Avery said sheepishly as she walked beside her friend with a grin.

"What gave you that idea?" Kim asked with a sarcastic tone as she gripped onto the skateboard in her right hand.

"Just a hunch!" Avery said with a shrug as she skipped ahead of Kim by a bit. "Anyways wanna get some food at- OOF!" Avery yelped as she backed into a glass door.

"Smooth, Avery" Kim sniggered as she reached out her hand to help the girl back up.

"You're mean!" Avery pouted as she took Kim's hand with a displeased look on her face.

"I try" Kim said simply. "Is this the dojo that skate rat goes too?"

"Jack" Avery corrected. "His name is Jack"

"I bet you would know that" Kim said with a suggestive look.

"Wait-what?!" Avery shouted in confusion as she tried to explain the situation with her flustered self as she felt herself flush. "Jack's my- I mean- I don't- I!" Avery stuttered awkwardly as she tried to put her thoughts into words.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone" Kim said with a wink as she glanced at the building.

"But- never mind" Avery sighed in defeat as she glanced at the building as well. "Wanna go in?" Avery asked.

"What?!" Kim cried if it was the most outrageous thing she could have ever asked. "We can't-MMPH!" Kim cry was muffled by Avery's hand. She glanced at Avery with wide eyes as she saw Avery staring at a figure across the street. Kim felt Avery tug her into the bushes at a rapid speed that would make Kid Flash jealous. Kim peaked her head out from the bushes in a attempt to see whoever it was but was just pulled back into the bushes by Avery. She managed to poke her head out just a bit to see the person's face. It was Jack. But she then had herself pulled back in by Avery.

"Hey, Rudy!" Jack greeted cheerfully as she heard the ring of a bell as she heard the door slam shut. Kim felt Avery shift slightly to make sure the boy had entered the dojo.

"Clear" Avery said in a slightly monotone voice as if she was trying to act like a solider.

"Great impression" Kim said with sarcasm dripping from her words as she quickly stood up from the bush and began to finger comb the leaves out.

"I try!" Avery giggled as she had clearly not noticed the sarcasm as she shaked some dirt off of her uniform and shake her head slowly. "Let's go back!"

"Back where exactly?" Kim asked as she arched her eyebrow.

"School 'course!" Avery rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world as Avery began to drag Kim by the wrist back to Swathmore as Kim suddenly froze. "What's wrong?" Avery asked with a worried tone.

"I need a new dorm"

_~*~Swathmore Academy~*~_

"That little" Claire mumbled to herself in pure anger and fury as she clenched her hand on her water bottle as she glared at the photo frame of the both her and Kimberly as she let out a loud growl as she chucked the water bottle at the photo frame as the glass broke as soon as it came in contact with the floor.

"AGHH!" Claire let out a scream of frustration as she knocked down the items on her desk as the items tumbled onto the floor as she let out another scream as she flipped her lamp from her night stand and took long struggled breaths as she felt herself sink to the floor in horror of the mess she had created. She covered her ears and felt herself go into a slight ball form as she blocked out the thoughts creeping into her mind of the sweet times she and Kimberly had shared together as best friends. "NO!" she yelled as she shoved her bed as he hand began to bleed from a piece of metal that she had scrapped her hand against in her fit. The blood began to drip onto the floor.

Claire Patrice Reece was far from perfect, very far from it. But Kimberly Nicole Crawford was close to it, too close. If getting Kimberly out of the picture was what needed to be done to make herself become popular, so be it. She would be flawless and perfect and everyone would love her. Maybe her own parents would love her again. All she needed was Kimberly out of the picture, her best friend Kimberly. She supposed it was a fair price to pay as she began to wrap her hand with a piece of cloth she had found on the floor.

"Popular, I'm going to be pop-u-lar, and all that I have to do…!" Claire sang the song softly to herself as her eyes trailed to the photo of Kimberly that she had taken of her on the first day of school "is get rid of _you_" Claire glared as she tossed the photo onto the ground and replaced it with one of her own. "and then look at where I am then" Claire sang with a twisted smile as she quietly slipped out of her dorm room with a grin as she hummed the tune lightly to herself.

_~*~Swathmore Academy~*~_

"Oh my god" Kim gasped breathlessly as she let her eyes wander around the room as she felt Avery gasp loudly also as Avery covered her mouth with her hand.

"What happened?" Avery exclaimed as she roamed around the room with her hand held out like it was about to reach for something but never did.

"Jesus Christ" Kim ran her fingers over the cracks of a photo frame of herself she had found on the floor and in its place was Claire's. "She's snapped"

"What?" Avery asked.

"She's snapped" Kim repeated.

"Oh" Avery said as she nodded her head in understanding.

"Let's just get my stuff, you sure you don't mind?" Kim asked as she opened her drawer and began to pack the 2 suitcases she had kept in her closet.

"Not a bit" Avery grinned as she leaned on the wall waiting for Kim eagerly. "Where do you think she went?" Avery asked.

"Who knows" Kim said with a shrug as she quickly zipped up both suitcases in a hurried motion as she reached for her purse as she began to exit the room. "She'll be back though" Kim said simply as she began to walk down the hallway, unknowing of the pair of eyes watching her from the opposite side of the hallway.

"I would watch my back if I were you, Kimberly" Claire grinned as she began to sashay down the hallway, her hands clenched around a flyer that read "_The Pearl of Seaford Pageant_".

~*~Swathmore Academy~*~

"Jeez Eddie" Jack sighed in annoyance. "Who said it needed to be perfect, anyways, it's just a log"

"Just a log? JUST A LOG?!" Eddie exclaimed at Jack with pure horror and anger evident in his tone. "It's more than 'Just a log'!"

"Sure, amigo" Jerry rolled his eyes at Eddie's childish behavior with a small tint of amusment in his voice.

"You know, Eddie's right, it's more then just a long" Rudy inturrped the group's argument as he nodded in agreement with at Eddie. "It's Seaford's pride and joy!" Rudy said in a slight dreamy tone as he clasped his hands together, his eyes sparkling in one of the most strangest ways.

"Okay the~n" Jack drawled out the sentence as he backed away from his sensi.

"If only we had the flag" Rudy whined as he rested his head on the wall in a childish manner.

"What do you mean by flag?" Eddie asked in a interested tone.

"The _Swathmores _stole our flags years ago, and we haven't gotten it back yet" Rudy seethed as he glared at a pair of teenagers across the mall wearing Swathmore uniforms.

"If it really is that important I guess we could go get it" Jack said slowly as he watched Rudy's mood begin to brighten.

"Really~!" Rudy exclaimed.

"Yeah I gu-OUT YOU GO, HURRY BACK NOW!" Rudy exclaimed as he cut Jack's sentence off and pushed the group of boys out of the door with a smile on his face as the he locked the door, key in hand as the teens tried to get back in. "Good luck!" he grinned as he flashed the teenagers a smile and two thumbs up as he watched them glare at him in a deadly manner.

"Let's just go" Eddie sighed as he began to walk towards the stairway, towards Swathmore Academy.

"Fun" Jerry said with false excitement as he followed the boy.

"Let's go get a flag" Jack said unenthusiastically with a frown evident on his face as he pumped his fist.

"Yay"

_~*~Swathmore Academy~*~_

_Since there was no Kick in this chapter excepet tons in the next chapter to make up for it. Hopefully this chapter was good enough for your standards. Guess who's finally out of school? ME :D. Anyways, that's about it. So Happy 4__th__ of July for the Americans out there :). That's it! Oh also, if you can guess the tune/song Clare sang that she tweaked the lyrics too, then you get a gift of your choice. Like a chapter dedicated to you, faster updates, etc. If no one can guess it or no one tries I will cry myself to sleep. Hint: It was in a play and the name of the song was part of the lyrics :D._

_~Blossy_


End file.
